Dralkyria Lance
"The damage that thing did on it's test fire was downright unholy. I refuse to use such a weapon against anything living, even one of the human's food animals." ''Seldragia Bles test-firing her Dralkyria Lance for the first time. A Dralkyria Lance is a powerful, portable, beam cannon used solely by Dralkyria. Overview Heavy and cumbersome, the Dralkyria Lance's bulk could only be easily lifted by the genetically enhanced Dralkyria, as not even a Heavy soldier's implants could allow for easy use of a Dralkyria Lance. The Dralkyria Lance's incredible firepower for a weapon it's size more than made up for it's user inhibiting bulk by allowing a single elite soldier to have access to more firepower than most small vehicles. Genetic Lock Each Dralkyria Lance uses a "genetic lock" on it's handle to ensure the weapon cannot even be powered up unless held by the Dralkyria who owns it. This "genetic lock" scans the holder's DNA and then powers up the weapon if the DNA matches, but leaves the weapon inert if the DNA does not match. The "genetic lock" was added to Dralkyria Lances to prevent accidental use by non-Dralkyria, as well as by a Dralkyria who was not trained in this particular lance. Uniqueness Every single Dralkyria Lance is shaped and weighted slightly differently, as some Dralkyria may choose to have a stubby lance if their operations take them into confined spaces often where a long lance would be awkward to use, while some Dralkyria like to have a longer more stylish lance if their operations take them into heavily populated, but otherwise open, areas often where showing off is more of a priority than actual fighting. Balance is also chosen by the owner, as some Dralkyria like a perfectly weighted lance while some prefer a lance that has a heavier tip than it does counter-weight. As a result, no two Dralkyria Lances are the same. This slight variance led to the introduction of the "genetic lock" technology, so that a Dralkyria could only use her own lance and not one only slightly different. Firing And Accuracy A Dralkyria Lance uses highly compressed Dragnite crystals as fuel for a powerful Dragnite-based energy beam weapon. To make this firing mechanism highly efficient to ensure the Dralkyria Lance never had to be refuelled, even under heavy use, the mechanism had to be considerably more bulky than typical Ancient Dragoian beam weapons, leading to the long lance shape of the weapon as well as it's considerable bulk. This excessive weight did come with the advantage of having a nearly 100% efficiency resulting in there being no recorded cases of a Dralkyria Lance needing a new power core. Firing is achieved by the means of a small lever on the handgrip, which fires once the lever is pushed down and then released. The longer the lever is held down, the more powerful the blast upon release. This system does reach a maximum safety threshold relatively quickly, no more than 5 seconds, that ensures the Dralkyria Lance does not cause a catastrophic overload in it's unique power cell. While the trigger lever can be held after the safety threshold is reached, the Dralkyria Lance does not continue charging it's blast. A weaker, but sustained blast can be achieved by forcing the trigger lever further open than it's neutral position, with positions further from neutral being a more powerful blast. This firing option is often discouraged due to the significant strain it puts on the lance's firing mechanism and only sees use for ceremonial purposes such as carving a slain non-sentient dragon. However, it has been used in anger during The 300 Year Conflict. Accuracy is pin-point accurate and is down to the steadiness of the Dralkyria's hand to ensure it hits exactly where it's blast is needed. Final Flame All Dralkyria Lances pack a third firing mode, known as the Final Flame. This is activated by breaking the firing lever and forcing it beyond the maximum limits of sustained fire. Doing this shuts off the sustained blast and starts the Final Flame's firing sequence. To ensure that a damaged Dralkyria Lance didn't start this sequence by accident, the genetic lock refuses to power to lance up if the firing lever is in it's Final Flame state before the Dralkyria who owns the lance holds it. Once started, the Final Flame's blast is charged by charging the firing matrix with as much energy as it can physically hold from the compressed Dragnite crystal, this is typically the remaining energy in the crystal. Once charged, the Final Flame needs one last action to trigger, a sudden jolt. This is done by spinning the Lance so the point of it faces downwards, and then shoving the Lance as hard as possible into the ground. Once triggered, the name Final Flame becomes very apparent, as the Lance detonates with immense force, annihilating pretty much anything in a roughly 100 mile radius. The only thing known to resist a Final Flame's force are the powerful shields on large starships. The Final Flame has never been used due to it's extremely large and devastating blast radius, although some Dralkyria considered using it during the Soul Dragon Invasion of Dragoia. Appearance The Dralkyria Lances are all styled to look mystical so that they can be shown to the technologically primitive Dragoian species on Dragoia (Planet)'s surface without causing panic as well as solidify the idea that the Dralkyria are godlike. Reproduction The Dragoian species has long tried to reproduce a Dralkyria Lance without the genetic lock. Even with extensive records, this was only managed in the 1900s. Power supply was always the main issue, with even the most current Dragoian Dragnite refining methods being incapable of creating a compressed Dragnite Crystal powerful enough to fully power a Dralkyria Lance for any length of time. Technology would advance to a point where a replica firing matrix, that was bulkier and considerably less graceful than original lances, could be made in the 1900s, but even these suffered power supply issues. Weight has always been a crippling factor, with a male Dragoian struggling to even lift an authentic lance with both hands. However, with the cloned Dralkyria made in 1800, the weight argument went away now that there was a being strong enough to lift a lance. However, this was also a crippling factor, as Seldragia Bles could use a real lance, TwinBragia was forbidden to use her lance, and Dragyia's lance was so damaged it would never work. Regardless, work went on, culminating in the Dralkyritank's giant lance, and 2 variations of hand-held Artificial Dralkyria Lance, one made by the Dragoian Empire for Dragyia Agthe, and the other made in secret for Klaxvour Leral. '''Dragyia's Artificial Lance' This ADL is considered a Hybrid Lance owing to parts of it being salvaged from an authentic lance (notably the counterweight and power core), while other parts were manufactured in modern times to replace the damaged parts of the authentic lance (notably the firing matrix and trigger). While this ADL functions identically to a normal Dralkyria Lance it doesn't quite pack as much firepower due to it's less refined firing matrix. This ADL was manufactured from the damaged lance that provided Dragyia's DNA and crucially uses the ancient hyper-compressed Dragnite crystal as it's power source and not a modern one. Klaxvour's Artificial Lance Klaxvour's ADL does not function the same as a normal Dralkyria lance, requiring external power from a backpack mounted generator (which also carries wireless transmission pylons to recieve external power) travelling through heavy cables into the lance to provide power. While this is a rather noticeable downside, it does allow far more power than normal to be channeled through the lance, allowing for firepower that outperforms authentic Dralkyria Lances. In order for this ADL to match an authentic Dralkyria Lance in firepower, it requires full power flowing through 4 of it's 6 power power ports. This lance was made from modern materials and is noticeably heavier than an authentic Dralkyria Lance even without it's power systems. It has also suffered malfunctions throughout it's early, less refined life, ranging from the internal components burning out to the cables burning out. During the Dragoian Civil War as this lance was extensively field tested, many of these problems were ironed out. Category:Dragoians Category:Ancient Dragoians Category:Ancient Dragoian Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Dralkyria